Monsters
by Rulern Av Ost
Summary: There is more behind Voldemort's hatred of muggles and muggleborns than what we were told. And Harry sees it too. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.  
**A/N: **Just an idea I've had in my head for a while.**  
****Summary: **There is more behind Voldemort's hatred of muggles and muggleborns than what we were told. And Harry sees it too.

He hated them.

He used to fear them, seeing their disgusting, hideous faces all around him every day. It was terrifying when he had been a little boy, but he eventually got used to them. And then, the fear turned into a powerful loathing, a burning hatred.

He hadn't understood why he looked different from them for a long time. He had a nose, two eyes, a mouth hiding his perfect whites and no rotten limbs or decaying skin. Their horrible features varied a lot, some was more terrible to behold than others. The worst one was the caretaker at his orphanage; one of his eyes hung out of his socket, his skin was full of puss and rot and smelled awful and his jaw had completely fallen off. Yet, despite the lack of a jaw, he could still talk, which made it even more horrifying.

And then Professor Albus Dumbledore had arrived, and told him he was a wizard. This was the first time he had met a person like him, someone without the deformities the adults and the rest of the children at his orphanage had. Seeing other people who didn't look like they were taken straight out of nightmares was almost better than discovering a whole world full of magic and wonders; almost.

But then, to his horror, he found that they still existed in this new world. They weren't as deformed, but at the same time, their existence was even worse to him than the ones outside the magical world. For these _creatures_ was a mix, he saw one boy who looked normal, but then he saw that the left corner of his mouth had rotted away. Why did these people, like him, accept these half-monstrosities into their world, into their schools, to communicate with their children, to breed with them? It disgusted him to the core.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, to his relief he was sorted into Slytherin House, the only House who didn't accept those pathetic creatures, which saved him from sharing a dormitory or common room with the hideous mutants.

In Slytherin he learned about muggles. Everyone at his orphanage was muggles, and these worthless magic-less beings was the monsters of the world, the disgusting people he grew up with. And those half-breed freaks, they were mudbloods, muggleborn, born of these abominations but was somehow blessed with magic.

He concluded that it was magic that saved them from the rot and decay, but that the mudbloods, due to their completely muggle blood wasn't completely saved. He pitied them, which made him hate them even more.

When he discovered squibs, people born from magical families but without the ability to use magic themselves, and that they were free of mutations, he concluded that magical blood was enough to save them.

He told the other Slytherins that he was pureblooded but had ended up in a muggle orphanage by accident; he truly believed this as his skin was perfect and he suffered no other sort of deformities that struck muggles and muggleborns. But one day, in his fourth year, when he found a small spot of decayed skin on his back, he grew fearful about the truth of his claim.

Through thorough research, he discovered the truth about his ancestry. He was the decendant of the great Salazar Slytherin on his mother's side. But his mother had defiled her proud bloodline by falling in love with a disgusting _muggle_. His disgust for them grew, his hatred burned hotter; before he wanted to leave them alone and never have to look upon them again. But now that he knew that they had tainted him, caused such a disgusting imperfection on him, for this crime they had to die. Not only the muggles, but all those who were defiled by their existence: mudbloods and half-bloods. All of them had to die.

That was the night when Tom Morvolo Riddle took the name "Lord Voldemort".

The monsters had to be exterminated.

oOo

He hated them.

He used to fear them, seeing their disgusting, hideous faces all around him every day. It was terrifying when he had been a little boy, but he eventually got used to them. And then, the fear turned into a powerful loathing, a burning hatred.

He hadn't understood why he looked different from them for a long time. He had a nose, two eyes, a mouth hiding his perfect whites and no rotten limbs or decaying skin. Their horrible features varied a lot, some was more terrible to behold than others. He didn't know who was worse, his aunt, uncle or cousin.

His aunt's overly long throat which had decayed showed off her windpipe, esophagus and vocal cords.  
His uncle's rotten face showed off all the fat on his face, sometimes a bit of fat falling off once in a while, which made him break into hives.  
His cousin's brain would sometimes stick a bit out of his forehead and both of his eyes were bulging, seemingly close to pop out of his skull. Perhaps this was why his cousin was so incredibly stupid?

It wasn't only the Dursley's though; every single person he had met was disfigured in some way or another. All except Mrs. Figg, the old crazy cat lady living on Wisteria Walk and a few people people he had encountered through his life. Even though it was a bore to be at her place when the Dursley's wanted to go out, at least he could be somewhere that didn't reek like rot.

So when Hagrid came and brought him to Diagon Ally, he was amazed to see more people like him, people who lacked the deformities almost everyone he had met before suffered from. He decided it must be the lack of magic that made them the hideous creatures they were. But he noticed some people that had minor disfigurements among the witches and wizards.

It wasn't until the Sorting Feast that he found out the reason behind it. Hermione Granger, explained that she was a muggleborn, both her parents were muggles.

It wasn't possible to describe the horror he felt, as he looked at the photos of his parents which he received from Hagrid. People had told her she was beautiful, but she was perhaps the ugliest and disgusting thing he had laid eyes on. Despite the fact that muggleborns usually had a more minor deformity than muggles did, his muggleborn mother had been unfortunate with hers. It looked like she had recently been pulled out of a fire, the skin on her face looked like it was melting. He had no idea how she could see when the skin above her eyes were melting into them. He threw all the pictures with her in them as soon as he had the chance.

Over the years, he managed to hide his disgust of muggles to the Wizarding World. After all, it wouldn't do if they found out that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' supported Voldemort's idea that muggles should be exterminated like vermin. In his eyes, they truly were disgusting vermin. He even befriended Hermione Granger after saving her from a troll in his first year, despite of the fact that the strong smell of decay from her rotted hands disgusted him.

Years later, even though he had burned the pictures of his mother, her horrible face was as burned into his mind. His disgust for them grew, his hatred burned hotter; before he wanted to leave them alone and never have to look upon them again. But now that he knew that they had tainted him, caused such a disgusting imperfection on him, for this crime they had to die. Not only the muggles, but all those who were defiled by their existence: mudbloods and half-bloods. All of them had to die.

The next day, Harry Potter joined forces with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The monsters had to be exterminated.


End file.
